


Somebody to Love

by Tessacat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Smoking, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessacat/pseuds/Tessacat
Summary: Stranger Things soulmate AU!On the run from her own demons, Violet Conway finds herself in Hawkins, where she meets the charming Billy Hargrove. Is there more to this boy than Meets the eye? Can violet ever break through his cocky exterior?(Starts at season two a week after Billy arrives)





	1. New Girl

It was a warm, sunny evening in Hawkins, Indian when I pulled up to the rundown shack I would now call a home.

You see, Hawkins is a beautiful little city for those who have money, but for those who happen to be less fortunate, or in my case, a poor 18 year old on the run from abusive parents, you live on the east side.

The east side of Hawkins is located right by a sewage treatment plant, meaning few people wanted to live here. Which is how I was able to afford this house with just the money I’ve made from selling my paintings. It may by a shock to you but I happen to actually be a well established artist. Of course, no one knew because I used a pin name, only because when I started selling art I knew that one day I would run away from my parents and want to continue doing art without them tracking me.

I even went as as far as changing my name when I left those abusive assholes and moved halfway across the country.

I hopped off my 78’ Enfield Bullet and made my way to the house not bothering to unlock the door seeing as how it didn’t lock. I didn’t mind, It’s not like I had anything to steal anyway.

It was a small house, the kitchen/living area the size of a bedroom, a single bedroom the size of the closet, and a small bathroom. All I cared was that the shower worked. 

I drop my backpack on the floor before stripping myself of my jacket and rest of my clothes before heading to the shower to wash away the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing I noticed when I arrived at school was a strange pulsating in my hip, coming from my soul mark (an outline of California) hidden beneath my denim skirt. I rub the spot but thought nothing of the strange sensation, it wasn’t the first time I felt it since moving to Hawkins.

I hop off my bike and head towards the doors of the high school when a blue Camaro swerves into my path, narrowly hitting me before parking.

I halt my steps for a moment to wait for the driver to get out and give him a piece of my mind.

“Watch where your going, asshole!” I shout as the drivers side door opens.

The head of the driver turns to me in annoyance, opening his mouth to say something but stops short when his eyes mine.

And damn are his eyes gorgeous.

My heart flutters as his eyes rake over my body, taking in every inch of me before smirking.

Suddenly I felt self conscious. Which was weird because I rarely felt self conscious. I was used to boys looking at my like that at my old school and I’m well aware that I’m attractive, but something about this boy sent a shiver down my spine.

“Sorry princess.” He says, leisurely walking towards me. “Didn’t see you there.” He reaches his hand out for me to shake. “I’m Billy, Billy Hargrove.”

“Violet Conway.” I greet with a smirk of my own.

He gently takes my hand, but instead of shaking it, he brings it to his lips and places a soft kiss on my knuckles. “A pretty name for a pretty girl.” 

I swear I could’ve melted in that moment, but I refused to let the stranger see how he affected me.

I roll my eyes but smile at the cheesy line. “You say that to all the girls you almost hit with your car?”

“Only the pretty ones.” He winks.

“Not too bad yourself, Hargrove.” I flirt back. Not that I mean anything by the flirting. I used to flirt with guys all the time at my old school but nothing ever came of it. I didn’t want anything to. You see, I’m not exactly a people person. I had friends, but not real friends. You know the type, the people your friends with at school but that you never hang out with. I always kept my true self at a distance and that’s how I like it.

Billy chuckles. “Can I walk you to class?”

“Sure thing hot stuff.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I quickly settled in after a fast introduction from my teacher and was about halfway through class when the mousy brunette girl on my right decided to make an introduction.

“I’m Nancy.” She smiles.

“Violet.” I introduce myself before turning back to my work. I wasn’t really looking for new friends.

“Where’d you move from?” She asks, catching me off guard.

“California.” I quickly lie, not wanting anyone to no my personal business.

“Oh really? Then maybe you know Billy Hargrove, he’s from California too.” She begins to ramble. “I know it’s a big state but...”

Billy? Now she’s peaked my interest.

“I just meet him this morning.” 

“Oh. Well then you’ve probably met as much of him as you’ll want.” She laughs lightly, as if sharing an inside joke.

I quirk my brow. “What do you mean?”

“She means he’s an ass.” A male voice pipes on next to me.

“Steve!” Nancy admonished his bluntness.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Come on Nance you know it’s true?”

“Still,” She defends. “You don’t have to be so blunt.”

I shrug my shoulders. “I actually appreciate his bluntness.” I say honestly. “Go on, Steve” 

“He like to hit and run. Stay with girls for a night then leave em the next day.”

“Really? He seemed nice.”

Steve scoffs. “That’s just cause he wants to get in your pants.”

“Steve!” Nancy gasps.

“What? I’m just being honest.” He defends. “Just stick with us kid and you’ll do fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch came around and I was tasked with probably the most important task of the day. Deciding where to sit. I could already point out all the cliques, and honestly I wanted no part of it. So I started making my way to an empty table. That is, until I saw Billy sitting atop a table, waving me over with a smile. I smile back and turn to walk towards him. I didn’t want to be rude when he seemed nice, a little cocky, but nice. I know Nancy and Steve don’t like him but I never was one to trust rumors. Just as I was about to reach the table, a hand caught my arm and started pulling my in another direction. Billy and I both frown as I turn to realize the one who pulled me away was Nancy.

“Nancy What are you...”

“Trust me. You’ll thank me later.” She interrupts as she leads me over to another table with Steve and a boy I recognize from my art class.

I roll my eyes. I’m not a fan of being herded around like some sheep, but I didn’t feel like I had much choice when she gently pushes me down to sit beside her.

“Just saved her from making the mistake of the century.” Nancy announces to the table. “He’s bad news Violet.” She turns to me.

I sigh. “Listen Nancy I appreciate the concern but I’m a big girl, I can handle myself.” I pause to acknowledge Jonathan. “Hey Jonathan.”

“Hey violet.” He nods to me.

“You two know each other?” Nancy asks surprised.

“He’s in my art class.” I explain.

“Oh, that’s nice.” She responds.

After that the group carried on discussing about homework, the latest gossip, and other things I didn’t care to hear about. Pretty soon lunch was over and soon after that, so was school. After getting off on the right foot with the art teacher, she allowed me to stay after school to work on my latest commission, a painting of the Roman colosseum. All was going well until I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Fancy see you here, Conway.”

“You stalking me Hargrove?”

“Maybe.” He jokes, walking into the classroom. “Wanted to see if you needed a ride home.”

“You may not have noticed because you were busy almost running me over, but I have a ride.” I respond cheekily.

“Then let me make it up to you.”

“Make it up to me?” I question.

Billy smirks. “How about I take you on a date?” He offers.

“I don’t really go on dates.” I answer, turning back to my painting.

“Well then we can just skip to the fun part.” He’s right in front of me now, his hand brushes a piece of my hair from my face as the strange pulsating sensation from my soul mark comes back.

I take a step back. “I gotta be upfront with you Billy. I don’t really ‘do’ boyfriends.”

“That’s even better cause I don’t really do girlfriends.”

“What do you do then?” I ask.

“Girls.” He answers simply.

I scoff. “Your kinda an ass, ya know that?”

Billy smirks. “I’ve been told it’s my greatest feature.”

I roll my eyes. “I was talking about your personality.”

Billy fakes hurt. “Ouch princess. You hurt me.”

“I doubt anyone hurts you, billy Hargrove.”

There’s a flicker of something behind his eyes, but it’s too quick for me to read.

“What’d say I pick you up at 8?”

“For what?” I furrow my brows.

“Our date.”

“You’re funny.”

“Come on princess, just one date?”

I sigh. “If I say I’ll think about it, will you leave me alone?”

“Cross my heart, hope to die.”

“Fine. I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Just ok? I really want this story to be good so constructive criticism is appreciated! Also, do you guy prefer first person point of view or would third person be better. Should OC/reader have superpowers (not the same as Eleven) or not? I think it will be easier to incorporate her into the supernatural storyline of the show more easily if so but it’s up to you. Lmk in the comments below!


	2. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter in third person so you guys could compare it to the last and decide if you prefer third of first person. Please let me know what you think in the comments!

On her drive home Violet couldn’t help but notice the persistent grumbling in her stomach. She had gone two days having only eaten a small bag of potato chips and knew she couldn’t go much longer without eating. It wasn’t by choice. She had spent all her money on the house and the gas it took to get to Hawkins so Violet didn’t have money for food. So on her way back She decided to stop at an an unassuming convenience store to swipe some food.

Quietly she make her way into Melvald’s General Store just as a lady who appears to be the store manager walks into the back of the store, followed by a man. 

Nows her chance.

Her eyes dart quickly around the store, spotting two security cameras. She uses powers to send a small blast of electricity to each, effectively shutting them off before making her move to grab food. She searches the aisles for some bread and peanut butter, easily slipping both items into her backpack before heading out the door. Luckily for her the lady never came out of the back room and she was home free. Outside the store Violet hops back on her bike before taking off towards home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school Violet was in the middle of shoving books in her locker when none other than Billy Hargrove came up to her. He propped himself up against the lockers and waited for her to notice him.

“Oh hey Billy.”

“Hey gorgeous.” He flirts. 

Violet try’s to fight the blush rising to her cheeks. “What do you want Billy?” She asks, pretending to be uninterested.

“Was wondering if you were going to Tina’s Halloween party tonight.” 

“Will there be booze?” 

Violet loved her booze, if for nothing other than its ability to make her forget her shitty life.

Billy smirks. “As much booze as your pretty heart desires.”

Violet smirks back. “Then count me in.”

Billy’s smirk turns into a genuine smile. “Great! Can’t wait to see your costume.” He says as he eyes her body, sending a shiver down Violets spine.

“And I can’t wait to see yours.” She winks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took Violet an hour to decide what her costume would be. The main reason being she didn’t have many clothes so she had to work with what she had. Eventually decided to wear a little black dress with fishnets and her signature leather jacket. She teased her hair to high heaven and decided that if anyone asked, she was a rockstar. 

The party was already in high swing by the time she arrived. The thumping bass of some pop song immediately gave her a headache upon entering the house. Violet wasn’t much of a pop girl. She preferred the loud guitar and beating drums of rock music.

Violet pushed her way through the sweaty dancing body’s on a mission to find some booze, not currently concerned on Billy’s location.

“Jackpot.”’she says to herself as she spots a punch bowl that was no doubt spiked. She was surprised however to find none other than Nancy Wheeler, drinking out of the punch bowel like a mad woman. Not that she was judging, Nancy just didn’t seem like the party type.

“Woah woah, hey, just take It easy Nance.” Steve try’s to calm his girlfriend.

“Yeah Nancy.” Violet agrees. “That stuff will hit you hard.” 

“Just being stupid teenagers for the night. Wasn’t that the deal?” She says harshly, giving a pointed look at Steve.

“Fair enough.” Violet shrugs, grabbing her own drink and downing it in one gulp, enjoying the feeling as the cherry flavored liquid burns down her throat. Violet and Nancy fill there cup once more, Nancy bringing her cup up to Violets and taping them together. 

“Cheers.” Nancy says before downing the drink and walking off.

Violet turns to Steve. “What was that all about?” She questions, getting a sense that something was off.

Steve shakes his head. “No clue.” He admits before walking off to find his girlfriend.

Violet isn’t left alone for long. Soon after Steve leaves, the infamous Billy Hargrove makes an appearance. 

“Nice costume babe. What are you supposed to be?” Violets appearance making Billy want to do nothing more than to take her right there on the counter.

“Rockstar.” She shrugs. “What about you hot stuff?” Violets eyes travel up and down his beautifully tanned torso.

“Same.” He chuckles, acting as though the look Violet was giving him didn’t make him blush. “Given anymore thought about that date?” 

“I have.” She smirks. “But the answer is still no.”

Billy groans. “Come on princess, you gotta give me a chance. How about I make you a wager.”

Now that peaked Violets interest. Violet was competitive and could never turn down a good bet.

“Go on.” She encourages him.

“Keg stand. Whoever goes the longest wins. If I win, you give me that date.” He smirks.

“And if I win?” Violet inquires.

“I’ll stop asking you out.” Billy pulls a cigarette from his pocket, putting it between his lips.

Violet pretends to yawn. “Boring.”

Billy chuckles while lighting his cigarette. “Then what is it that the princess wants.”

If Violet was being honest with herself, she would say ‘you’. But Violet was not in the mood to be honest.

“If I win, you can’t sleep with anyone for a week.”

Billy quirks a brow. “What do you get out of that? You got the hots for me or something?” 

“W-What? No!” Violet scoffs defensively. Billy gives her a knowing look but she ignore it. “I just think it’d be funny to see bad boy Billy Hargrove go a week without getting his dick wet. We both know that would be a challenge for you.” 

Billy would never admit it but Violet just talking about his dick made him half hard.

“You calling me a slut?” Billy accuses.

Violet shrugs. “Well I ain’t calling you a prude.”

Billy takes a drag from his cigarette. “Fine, if you win I won’t sleep with a chick for the week...” Billy leans in close enough for Violet to taste his smoke.” But if I win, and I will, you will be going on a date with me.” Billy reaches his hand out for Violet to shake. “Deal?”

“Deal.”


	3. Keg King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone that commented!!

“Chug, chug, chug, chug!”

Fellow party goers chant as Violet continue to guzzle down the beer as she does a handstand over the keg. Luckily her dress is skintight so She didn’t have to worry about it falling and exposing herself. That, and the fact the Billy was hold her dress up while also helping her balance. His gentle but firm grip around her legs left Violet wanting more. Wishing to feel his hands running up and down her thighs. Little did she know that besides wanting an excuse to touch her Billy really wanted to make sure her dress didn’t fall down. Normally, Billy would have loved that sight. But for some reason Billy felt jealous of the idea of others seeing her exposed.

“24! 25!” Tommy, an asshole from Violets class is shouting out the seconds when she finally taps Billy’s hand to signal she could do no more. Billy help her down to the ground as Violet steadies herself, already dizzy from the alcohol. 

“Looks like Hawkins has a new keg queen...” Tommy shouts. “What your name?” Tommy questions quietly to Violet. Violet gives him her name, causing him to shout it out for everyone to hear. “Violet!”

The crowd cheers, including Billy, which surprised Violet. She would have thought he’d be bitter, considering there was no way he could beat her. She was the reigning champ at her old school. Violet gives a cheeky bow before Billy goes back up to the keg.

“Step back sweetheart.” Billy gently moves Violet out of the way. “Now watch how the big boys do it.” He smirks, jumping up to the keg and doing a handstand over it. Violet was a little surprised by the fact the He didn’t need anyone to steady him.

Immediately after Billy gets up, Tommy starts to count.

“1! 2! 3!”

Violet chews on her bottom lip nervously as his number continues to climb.

“17! 18!”

And eventually, to Violets dismay, he beats her. His number growing all the way up to 34.

Billy hops down from the keg, a spray of beer leaving his lips as he shouts. “That’s how you do it Hawkins!”

“Let’s hear it for the reigning keg king!” Tommy shouts, the crowed chanting Billy’s names again and again and Billy is eating it up.

Billy turns to Violet with a shit eating grin. “I believe this means you own me a date.”

Violet roll her eyes. “You tricked me. You never said you were the keg king.” 

Billy shrugs lighting up another smoke. “You never asked.”

He’s not wrong, Violet thinks to herself.

Violet huffs a breath in annoyance before plucking the cig right from his mouth and placing it in her own, taking a long drag.

Billy looks at her in surprise. “I didn’t know you smoked.”

Violet lets out a puff. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Hargrove.”

Billy steps into her space, fingers caressing her jaw. The gesture causing her to shiver. “I’d sure like a chance to find out.”

Violets not sure wether it’s the alcohol or not but suddenly she feels very warm and her whole body tingled. Abruptly, she takes a step back.

“I uh- I should probably get going.” She excuses her self, handing Billy back the cigarette and starts to walk back towards the house but Billy follows after.

“Come on princess, don’t leave now. The party’s just starting.” 

Violet continues pushing through the dancing bodies towards the front door. “I’m sorry but...” Violet fakes a yawn. “I’m just so tired.”

“Then let me drive you home.” Billy offers.

Violet laughs. “Billy you’re more drunk than I am. I’m safer walking.”

“Well I can’t let you walk home alone. Who knows what kinda creeps are out right now.” He insists.

“Seriously Billy, I appreciate the offer but I’ll be fine.” I mean, she does have powers after all, not that he knows that. Just then, at the perfect moment Steve comes running down the stairs.

“Besides,” Violet stops Steve from leaving by swinging an arm around him. “Steve’s taking me home. Right Stevie?” Violet looks at him with pleading eyes, and although he doesn’t seem in the mood, Steve is still a gentlemen and plays along.

“Sure.” Steve sighs, clearly not in a good mood. 

“Great!” Violet cheers, opening the door and pushing Steve out I front of her. “See ya at school Billy!”

“You sure you wanna go home with that loser?” Billy shouts to Violet as she walk down the pathway away from the house.

“Considering I haven’t seen him drink a lick of alcohol, yes!” She calls back before hopping in the car with Steve and taking off.

What she doesn’t have the chance to see is the face she left on Billy. His jaw clenched with jealousy evident in his eyes.

As soon as they were in the car, Violet had to find out what was wrong with Steve. There was something in the way he was carrying himself that made it evident to Violet that something was wrong.

“Alright.” She sighs, leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed. “Spill.”

“Spill what?” Steve grumbles.

“Whatever going on in that pretty head of yours.” Violet responds, not necessarily intending to flirt, it was just natural for her.

Steve sighs, deciding it would be better to share than just bottle up his feelings. “It’s Nancy, she... she said our love is bullshit cause we’re not soulmates.” 

“Oh...” She trails off, not really sure what to say.The topic of soulmates wasn’t something one typically talks about with strangers. Sure, most every had one but soulmates were usually only talked about between close friends. While Steve may have considered Violet a friend, they definitely weren’t close.

“I’m sorry Steve.” Is all she can think to say. One of the reasons Violet stayed away from boyfriends was her fear of falling for someone that wasn’t her soulmate and getting her heart broken when it inevitably failed. People weren’t meant to be with someone other than their soulmate. But at the same time, not everyone ends up meeting there soulmate, so large portion of people just settle. And soulmarks weren’t always much help when it came to finding your soulmate. While some people had names, others where more obscure, like Violets. Hers could mean anything. The only sure way to know was to kiss your soulmate. It is said that the moment you first kiss your soulmate, your soulmark burns. Violet wasn’t particularly looking forward to that.

After a long quiet ride the two teens finally arrived at Violets house.

“This is your house?” Steve questions, not sure he at the right place.

“Yup, you got a problem with it?”

“No, no!” Steve defends. “Just surprised I guess.”

“Surprised that I live in a dump?” She questions.

“That’s not what I meant!”

“It’s fine.” Violet sighs, getting out of the car. “Just do me a favor and don’t tell anyone where I live.”

“Um yeah, sure.” He agrees.

“Thanks for the ride, Steve.”


	4. My Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for kinda slut shamming

Despite being very hungover, Violet was excited for school. She was enjoying the flirty banter between her and Billy and was excited for their date. 

Unfortunately for Violet, Billy was no where to be found. The last two days at school Billy had seemed to make any excuse he could to talk to Violet, but today she hadn’t seen him at all. Not even in the math class they share. But Violet wasn’t concerned, she figured he must have been too hungover to come in today.

When lunch came around Violet was stuck eating with two kids from her class that she didn’t even know, Tommy and Carol. Apparently all the popular kids wanted to sit with the new keg queen. Not that Violet wanted to sit with them. Billy was no where to be seen and neither was Steve or Nancy. Eventually Violet got tired of hearing Tommy and Carol talk so she decided to leave lunch early to grab a smoke. 

Violet pushed the back door of the school open with her hip while digging though the pockets of her denim jacket to pull out a cigarette and a lighter. She was too busy lighting her cigarette to notice the other person out there until she bumped into him.

“Billy?” Violet asked surprised. 

Billy turns to look at her, Violet immediately noticing the dark bruise underneath his left eye.

“Oh my god! Are you ok? What happened?” She reaches to grab Billys face but he jerks away.

“Nothin.” He mumbles, cigarette hanging between his lips. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Violet observers.

Billy sighs. “What do you want Violet?”

“What? No princesses? Did I hurt your feelings Hargrove.” She teases. 

Billy just rolls his eyes, turning away.

“I did, didn’t I?” Violet concludes. “Is that why I haven’t seen you today? You’ve been avoiding me?”

Billy doesn’t answer.

Violet rolls her eyes, sighing while finally lighting her cigarette and taking a long drag. Trying to think what she possibly could have done to upset Billy.

Then, the thought comes to her.

“Your not upset I got a ride home from Steve, are you?”

“Where is your boyfriend anyway?” Billy bites out.

“Excuse me?” Violet scoffs. “Steve Harrington is not my boyfriend.”

“That’s not everyone at schools saying.”

Violet furrows her brows. “What are they saying.”

“Steve left Nancy at the party and went home with you. Not hard to guess what they’re saying.” Billy’s voice is hostile and it’s starting to piss Violet of.

“Are you saying I’m a slut?”

“You said it, not me.” He takes another drag from his cigarette.

“Well I can assure you that Steve isn’t my boyfriend. And neither are you, so why the hell are you so jealous!” She shouts.

Billy frowns. “I’m not jealous.” He defends.

“Yeah, and the sky’s not blue.” She responds sarcastically. “You know what, until you admit that your just jealous, you can kiss that date goodbye.” And with that, Violet turns to leave.

“Vi, wait!” Billy tries to stop her.

“Oh so now we’re back to nicknames?” Violet crosses her arms. “Make up your mind Billy, are you pissed at me or not?” Violet doesn’t give him time to answer, simply tossing her cigarette on the ground and stopping it out before storming inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Violet hated walking away angry from Billy. It was like some part of was just unnaturally drawn to him. But she couldn’t let him get away with implying she was a slut. Violet did wonder if maybe she was to hard on him. She had to admit she was a little proud that she made the boy jealous. From what she learned the past few days, Billy was a player, he didn’t have crushes, he just liked sex. Perhaps Billy was just bitter at the thought of Steve sleeping with a girl before him.

Either way, the argument put Violet in a bad mood, so she decided to skip class. She wondered the school grounds until she came to a small playground on the outside of middle school side of the building. Finding her way to a swing set and sitting down on one of the swings, slowly swaying back and forth. She took a look at her surroundings and once she was sure she was alone, began playing with her electricity. Letting the bright tendrils of electricity go back and fourth between her hands. Playing with her powers always made her feel better, I gave her a sense of control.

So she sat there, lightning bouncing between her palms as she thought about the conversation she had with Billy. Did she over react? Billy didn’t actually call her a slut after all. 

Violet sat there in silence for a few minutes before her world was forever changed. One persons discovery would now start her down a path that there would be no turning back from.

“Holy fucking shit!”

Violet immediately stops the electricity, turning to the boy behind her with wide eyes, praying to God that Steve didn’t just see what she knows he saw.

“S-Steve! W-What are you doing here?”

Steve, of course, ignore her question.

“You have superpowers!” He say breathlessly.

Violet looks around, desperately hoping no one was around to here him.

“Please keep your voice down.” She pleads with him.

“Sorry, sorry.” Steve says in a hushed voice, taking a seat one the swing next to her. “So are you like that girl?” 

Violet quirks her brow. “What girl?”

“I guess that’s no.” Steve concluded.

“Steve, focus.” Violet snaps her fingers. “What girl.” If there was another person out there like her, she had to know.

“Oh right uh- we’ll last year there was this little girl with superpowers. Actually a whole lot of weird shit went down last year...” he trails off.

“Like what?” Violet questions, throuly intrigued.

“It’s a long story.” He admits.

Violet shrugs. “I’ve got time. It’s not like we’re going to class.” Violet chuckles. 

Steve smiles back. “Alright, well it started when this kid went missing...”

After Steve had finished telling the whole story, Violets jaw was on the floor. If it weren’t for the fact that she had powers of her own, she would have never believed him.

“Wow.” Is all Violet said.

“Yeah, I know, it’s a lot to take in.” Steve responds.

“And where is this little girl now?”

“No idea.”

The two teens sit in silence for a few moments.

“And your sure you have no relation to the girl?” Steve questions.

Violet ponders for a moment. “Well, I was adopted so anything’s possible.”

Violets adoption always baffled her, why two abuse asshole wanted to adopt in the first place baffled her. Maybe they would’ve treated her different if she didn’t have powers. Her parents always did say she was a freak.

“Do you think your parents know anything?” 

Violet shake her head. “Doubt it.”

“Could you ask them?” Steve pushes.

Violet hesitates. “They’re ah- they’re not in the picture anymore.”

“Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t know they were dead.”

“Unfortunately not.” She mumbles to herself before changing the subject. “So why are you out here Steve?”

“Didn’t really feel like going to class.”

“Any particular reason?” Violet asks, senseing there was more to the story.

Now it was Steve turn to hesitate. “Um well, Nancy and I- uh- I think we broke up.”

Violet didn’t have any experience with breakups but she heard that they sucked.

“I’m sorry Steve. I wasn’t because of the rumor was it?” Violet asks feeling slightly guilty.

Steve furrows his brows “What rumor?”

Violet sighs. “Billy told me there’s a rumor going round school that we slept together after the party.”

“Well this is the first I’m hearing about it and Nancy isn’t big on rumors.” He pauses. “I thought we warned you to stay away from Billy.”

Violet rolls her eyes. “And I thought I told you two that I could take care of myself.” She says without any bitterness to her tone. “But your right, I know. I just can’t help it.” She admits, deciding that letting Steve know her feeling isn’t that big of a deal considering he already knows her biggest secret. “I’m just draw to him.”

“Maybe your his soulmate.” Steve jokes.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

Everyone at school knows billy doesn’t have a soulmate, at least that’s what he lets on.

“Speaking of Billy.” Steve gestures with his head over towards the doors of the school.

Violet follows Steve’s line of vision to find none other than Billy Hargrove, making his way towards the pair.

“Well this is going to go well.” She says sarcastically. “By the way, I’m gonna need you to swear not to tell anyone about my... powers.”

“Cross my heart.” Steve make an X over his hard. I’m great at keeping secrets... except for the one I told you about the little girl.”

Violet rolled her eyes. She was doomed.

“Well if it isn’t Steve Harrington.” Billy struts over to the two. “With non other than Violet Conway. I thought you said it was just a rumor Conway.”

“Talking to someone is hardly the same as sleeping with them.” Violet scoffs.

Billy walks past her, straight up to Steve who stands up from the swing. Both boys puff out there chest in attempt to intimidate the other.

“I want you to stay away from my girl Harrington.”

“You’re girl?” Both Steve and Violet question simultaneous.

“My girl for the week.” Billy clarifies. “When I’m done with her you can have her. Until then, do yourself a favor and back off.”

“See Violet?”Steve gestures towards Billy. “This is exactly what I’m talking about.”

“Guess your right, Steve. Bye Billy.” She says before storming off towards the school. But she wasn’t going to get away that easy.

“Vi wait!” Billy follows after her. Gently grabbing her by the shoulder and spinning her around to face him.

“What do you want Hargrove?” Violet bites out.

“Come on princess don’t be that way.” He brush’s a price of Violets hair behind her ear but Violet pushes him away.

“I’m not some toy you can just play with for a week and then throw away!”

“I wasn’t being serious doll face. I just got a reputation to keep. Can’t let Harrington think I’ve gone soft.” 

“You really think I’m going to buy your bullshit?” She asks rhetorically. “Just leave me alone.” She turns to leave but Billy stops her again.

“Vi I’m sorry, ok?”

“And...” Violet presses.

“And what?”

“Admit that your jealous.” Violet states simply.

Billy laughs dryly. “I don’t get jealous babe. I just don’t like people stepping in my territory.”

Violet roll her eyes. “What are you, a dog? I’m leaving.”

“Wait, Violet!”

“What?”

“We need to pick a day for our date.” He smirks.

Violet crosses her arms. “Did you forget that I said I wasn’t going on that date until you admit your jealous.”

Billy smirk never fades. “You seem to have forgotten that you made a bet... and you lost.”

Violet rolls her eyes. She knows he right, you can’t change the terms of a bet after it’s done.

“Fine.” She huffs. “Pick me up at 6 o’clock tomorrow, and your taking me to get burgers.”

“Deal.” Billy says, giving an award winning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Steve found out about Violets powers kinda soon but it was necessary for things that will soon be happening in the story.


	5. VERY IMPORTANT A/N PLEASE READ

Hey all! So I have been contemplating changing my story from a soulmate AU to a regular fanfic. I think the soulmate storyline is just going to overcomplicate the storyline. Please let me know what you think in the comments. I will be taking a vote. Comment ‘soulmate’ if you would like me to continue to right it as an AU, comment ‘regular’ if you think I should cut out the soulmate thing. If I do change it I will make sure to go back and correct the story.

Thanks for taking time to read this story! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage faster updates!


End file.
